southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tight Hold On Death
While starting out as a Lost Boys fanfiction writer, Mathias Joe, which is but an alias, stumbled upon the South Park OC Community. From there on she started her first OC Story, A Hedgehog's Tale, and was completely sold to the OC Stories. She also managed to rope her best friend, Tobias Isaksen into joining her in the OC Story-writing. Inspiration Mathias gets her information from nature, music and food, it's been told. While spending many hours of each day on the back of a retired trotter mare, she enjoys the Norwegian nature and thinks up new stories, new chapters or simply pure old hellish pranks. Due to an unfortunate event at 14, where she hit the wall, she dropped out of school and started regular therapy sessions at a hospital. So she dived into her already beloved pit of writing and doubled her amout of writing hours, hoping to get out some emotion and feelings there, which has proved sucessful. Plot's and style Mathias' plots often run around dark and/or dramatic plot-lines that has hints of gore and horror in them. She often adds in sarcastic or snarky comments into her stories and enjoy having stone cold facts thrown into it. She will keep romance and happiness to 10% and let's the stories speak for her. While writing, words such as 'well' and 'obviously' will get repeated, and it's possibly a habit. She prides herself on having few typos and long chapters, which is something that is typical for her style. Stories LOSeR Where Mathias furiously tortures her OC, Kathleen Dear and drags in other OC's such as Jude Monroe, Jessica Skidmore and The Hedgehog to let them enjoy the torture with her. The story starts as Kathleen arrives at school at the beginning of the Freshman year, letting her blend in well and having her little group fleeing to her quickly. Though, at the 'back to school'-party her friends throw the disaster begins. As she goes for a walk with The Hedgehog and Frankie Johnson she stumbles across a corpse, which get's her thrown into jail on false accusations. The Hedgehog then suggests getting in touch with the mafia, and they make a deal with them. Kathleen's freedom for 15 000 dollars. Question is now, what will happen? Will they get the money in time? Or will the mafia get them? A Hedgehog's Tale The original OC Story Mathias made, which is on a hiatus because of rewriting. Follow The Hedgehog through her day as she get's drunk, smoke and do stupid things! Insanity is included in the price! Crossing The Ocean Set in the 1900's where the two thieves, Kathleen Dear and Jude Monroe board the RMS Titanic with their stolen, first class tickets. The story has yet to come to chapter three, so no one really know much more about this. But it is known, as a preview, that a few more canon characters will be introduced in chapter 3! Except for the fact that it will be awesome. OC's The Hedgehog ... which is not actually a hedgehog. Being a silent, brooding and moody girl The Hedgehog gives a twist to the stories, mixing in the angry with the normal. She is known for melting in with her surroundings and knowing what goes on everywhere. While she is poor and depressed she still goes on with her life, simply patching up her pants when they rip once again. Though, watch out. This dare-devil and accident prone might just bite your head off, since she's got a temper! Kathleen Dear The confused, sweet teenager that has yet to figure out squat about life. Kathleen runs around with shades in the dark, trips and just can't seem to get it right. But don't take her too lightly, Kathleen ain't all sweet cakes and cream. While having almost died a few times - like everyone else - she's learning the basics of South Park and finally getting the hang of ducking when people yell 'DUCK'. Darren Shawe A tough mafia man that popped up in LOSeR and has yet to be seen again. Maybe because chapter 16 has yet to come out. He's bald, angry, tattooed and anything you'd want from a mafia man. And he sat in jail when we all just met him. On Facebook - where most of her OC's have a life - he and Kathleen Dear shocked many people by getting into a relationship and finally getting engaged. Could it be a teaser for the LOSeR plot? Colette Garcon Colette is slowly being more developed, having recently gained her own page here on the SPOCD. So far, very little is known about her, though. Julie Haas Another side-character with 90% mysteries around her. Nothing more is known about her. Contacting Mathias is - oddly enough - the creator of this site and is therefore know right here as Outtacooties9. To reach her you can go though this page, go to her fanfiction account or go to her deviantART. *Fanfiction.net - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1946283/Tight_Hold_On_Death *deviantART - http://istoleapencil.deviantart.com/ Category:Authors